


Sweetheart

by Vorcha_Girl



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/pseuds/Vorcha_Girl
Summary: Sara Ryder gets captured by the kett and wakes up in a cell with Bain Massani, who admits that he *may* have gotten himself locked in with her while attempting a rescue....Whatever will they do to pass the time while waiting for the Tempest to come get them? (This is pure smut!)





	Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GuileandGall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/gifts).



> This is written for my very very good friend GuileandGall who did joke about me writing for her for Spec Recs. Lol. I hope she likes her story - Bain and Sara are wonderfully hot and I had a fantastic time writing this for you! :D

Sara groaned and swam upwards through a thick fog of murky black. Her head spun in sickening circles, her mouth was dry and tasted like blood, and she could feel the tacky mess of her bloodied hair stuck to the side of her head. The room smelled foul, like stale sweat and fear, and she wrinkled her nose as she burrowed her head into the wonderfully warm pillow under her head and contemplated going back to sleep.

 _The wonderfully warm and obviously muscle packed pillow under her head_ , she realised with a start, as what could only be thigh under her was shifted as someone adjusted their position.

“Careful there, Little Duck,” an amused voice drawled, “if you keep wiggling around like that you’re going to get me all excited and then we’ll be in _real_ trouble.”

_Bain!_

Sara’s eyes snapped open as she recognised the familiar lilting accent and smug drawl. The room was in almost total darkness, but she could just make out his profile looming over her, and with a startled curse she tried to scramble upright. A wave of dizziness washed over her, and she instantly sank back down again, his large hands catching her shoulders and easing her back into his lap.

“Slowly, lovey,” he cautioned, amusement mingling with concern in his voice. “Those kett gave you a right nasty bump on the head.”

“Don’t call me Little Duck,” she protested as he flicked on his omni-tool’s light and swept the room in a faint orange glow. “Or lovey.”

Bain looked down at her, one eyebrow raised. “Whatever you say, Duck. Just keep still while I take a gander at that head wound.”

Sara grumbled but consented, mostly because the room was still spinning, and there was a good chance she’d be sick all over both of them if she tried to get up. Bain was surprisingly gentle as he pushed her hair back and looked at what felt like a huge lump on the side of her head. With nimble fingers he checked the wound, humming to herself.

Vaguely, she could recall responding to a distress call at a Kett outpost and being attacked. She’d been hit from behind and must have passed out. It was dumb luck that they had only locked her up instead of delivering her to an Ascendant. Liam and Jaal had been on her team, but there was no sign of them here. Maybe they’d gotten away.

“SAM?” she asked weakly as Bain worked.

Her AI responded, and he confirmed what she had suspected; the kett had ambushed them, knocked her out, and locked her in a cell minus her weapons and armour. Liam and Jaal had made it out and were returning with reinforcements: ETA one hour.

She recounted this to Bain, but he scoffed.

“What? Wait around for your kiddie party friends?” he asked incredulously. “I don’t think so.” He finished checking her head and gave her shoulder a pat. “You look okay. A little banged up, a lot of blood, but nothing serious. No fractures. Sit up slowly, ducky.”

“Don’t call me-“

He snickered, interrupting her. “Sorry, but you’re stuck with the name now, love.”

Sara glowered at him as she sat up, but he flashed her a charming smile, and the corner of her mouth twitched despite her best efforts to stay mad.

Bain, despite being an insufferable pain in the ass, was incredibly charming and the bastard knew it. The two of them had spent more then a few nights drinking together after raids on kett facilities.  Nights that had occasionally ended with drunken kisses that had never gone beyond just that, though Sara had often hoped they would.

 “So, any bright idea on how we get out of here?” She looked around the room as she spoke.

It was a small cell, typical of what she’d seen of the larger kett facilities. A solid metal door barred their way and, judging from the way the outline wiggled and jumped when the light from Bain’s omni-tool slipped over it, there was also a barrier barring the door on the outside.

Bain grunted as he got to his feet and offered her a hand up. “I tried getting the door off every way I could, but the damned thing is holding fast. The kett must have known who you were, because this might look like a typical cell, but it has more than the usual safeguards.”

He sounded annoyed and Sara glanced at him as she gently prodded at her head wound. Unlike her, Bain didn’t look injured at all. She could see splashes of blood on him, but it all looked like kett blood. He also still had his weapons with him. And his omni-tool come to think of it – while hers was gone.

Something wasn’t right here.

“Wait,” she narrowed her eyes and poked a finger into his chest. “I know how I got here, but how did the kett get you?”

“I, uh,” Bain flushed suddenly, his cheeks darkening to a red so deep it was visible in the low light.

Sara stepped closer, peering into his face. “Bain?”

He cleared his throat and scrubbed his face with the palms of his hands. “I was scouting this place out when your team arrived. So, I decided to hang back and watch you clear the nest. I saw everything: the kett take you out, your team fighting hard and then retreating, and-“ Bain peeked over his hands. “I decided to go in, clear the compound, and get you out myself.”

Sara blinked. “You came in to … _save me?”_

He scowled. “Well, it sounds stupid when you say it like that.”

“No, it’s cute!” She grinned, and her grin only stretched wider when Bain flushed again. “No, really. It’s adorable. Like a mother duck coming to rescue her baby duckling-“

“Oh no,” he caught the hand that she was still poking into her chest. “You do not get to give me a nickname, Little Duck!”

His hand was incredibly warm around hers, and Sara was very aware of how much larger he was as he held it, his eyes glittering playfully in a way that she’d never seen. The atmosphere between them had _definitely_ shifted, and she could feel heat bubbling away. Maybe because Bain had come in to rescue her when her own team had backed off, or maybe it was the way he was holding her hand so casually, his thumb playing over her knuckles, but there was a chemical reaction happening that she definitely liked.

“Fine, no nickname for now.” She winked at him. “So, what happened after you came in? The kett got you too?”

Bain dropped her hand and looked away awkwardly. “Not exactly. I cleared out the compound no problem, and even set a few angara free. Then I located you, and unfortunately,” he threw a filthy look at the door, “when I came in to get you I set off some sort of security lock down and got locked in.”

Sara stared at him for a few moments in silence, and then howled with laughter at the thought of Bain, fearless kett killer and professional badass, being tricked by a kett boobytrap.

“It’s really not that funny,” he grumbled as he walked back over to the door and kicked it. “And it serves me right for trying to help you out.”

She followed, still chuckling. “Aaaw, don’t be like that. I appreciate it, _really_. It’s sweet.”

“I’m not _sweet,”_ he snapped over his shoulder. “I’m a lot of things, but sweet isn’t one of them.”

“Oh really?” Sara leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. “So why did I wake up in your lap, huh?”

He flushed a third time. “You were hurt!”

“Nope, you’re a sweetie. Bain Massani: killer of kett, and total _sweetheart_.”

Bain gave up on the door and whirled away, still blushing. “Shut up, Little Duck.”

“Make me, _Sweetheart_.”

“Ha!” he let out a bark of laughter and began to flick through programs on his omni-tool. “Oh, I’d like nothing better than to shut you up, but lucky for you I’m a gentleman.” His eyes flicked up and met hers, the glow of the light making them shine and sparkle. “ _Most_ of the time.”

Sara raised an eyebrow at the flirtatious tone and sauntered in his direction. “And if you were going to shut me up, Mister Massani, exactly how would you go about it?” She dropped her tone to a low purr and smirked. “With a hand? Your mouth? Or perhaps another body part?”

For a moment Bain said nothing, he stared up at her with his eyes burning like hot coals, then he flicked his omni-tool off and the room was plunged into darkness. Sara squeaked in surprise, and then squeaked again when Bain’s arms suddenly wrapped around her from behind. She hadn’t heard him move. Hadn’t had a clue that he’d been so stealthy or fast, and her heart leapt into her mouth in a not entirely unpleasant way as he pulled her back against him.

“Mmm, are you flirting with me, Ryder?” he asked in the darkness, his mouth warm against her ear. “Do you want me to show you how I’d keep that beautiful mouth of yours busy?”

One hand slid down her thigh and then back up again, his nails scratching against her underarmour as he slid the other arm around her waist and pulled her more firmly against him. She grunted as their bodies came together, her back snug against his chest and her backside pressing into her groin. Sara bit her lip to hold in an even louder groan as she felt how aroused Bain was as his erection pressed against her.

Apparently, she hadn’t been the only one to get turned on at all their flirting.

“Well, speak up.” Bain nipped the side of her neck. “Cat your tongue all of sudden, Ducky?”

“Are you the cat?” she whispered shakily into the black, her eyes drifting closed as he kissed a trail down her throat.

He chuckled, and the husky sound sent a very pleasant shiver down her spine. “Oh, you’d better believe it. But you haven’t answered my question; do you want me to show you how I want you to use that mouth on me? Because I’ve thought about it. Fuck, yes. I’ve thought about it.”

Sara groaned and dropped her head back onto his shoulder. “Yes, god yes.”

He chuckled again. “Mmm, have you been thinking about me too, duck?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” His hands slid up and cupped her breasts through her underarmour. “I like the thought of you imagining me touching you, kissing you, eating that sweet little pussy of yours, and bending you over the hood of your Nomad and fucking you senseless.” Bain nibbled her earlobe. “All of which I’ve thought about doing to you.”

Sara shivered. She _had_ thought about Bain doing all of those things to her, and more. And she wiggled her ass against his erection, encouraging him to keep going as his hands slowly inched their way down her body. SAM piped up in her ear that he’d alerted her team mates that she was safe and that they should _take their time_ coming to rescue with her. She grinned at his knowing tone, and sub-vocalised a thank you.

“Well, if we’re talking about the things I can do with my _mouth_ ,” she turned around in his arms and ran her hands down his chest, her nails clicking softly over his armour, “I’ve imagined quite a lot.”

Bain swore softly as she dropped to her knees in front of him. She didn’t need his help to remove part of his armour and free his straining erection, and he buried his hands in her hair as she took his cock in her palm and pumped her hand up and down his length. He was gentle for all his excitement, and Sara appreciated that he stayed away from her head injury.

“Jesus _fucking_ Christ, love. You’re going to kill me,” he groaned as she leaned in close, flicking her tongue over his tip playfully.

She squeezed his shaft and drew back slightly. “Well, I can stop if you like-“

“Don’t even joke about that, I’ve been dreaming of this moment for too long.” His hand tightened in her hair and Sara laughed softly as she took him in her mouth, swirling her tongue around his head and then drawing him in as deep as she could.

She’s always enjoyed giving head, and going down on Bain was something she’d though about far too many times in the last few months. That they were trapped together in a kett facility and in a pitch-black room just added spice to the whole situation. She swallowed him down inch by inch, managing to deep throat him for several long seconds before she came up for air and then went back to work.

Bain grunted with pleasure as she bobbed her head, sucking hard as she went down on him more vigorously. He tasted wonderfully musky and male, and she slid her tongue along the underside of his cock and hummed, enjoying herself. Excitement and warmth built in her own body as she sucked and licked his length, and she could feel herself growing wet as Bain thrust into her mouth eagerly.

“Okay, ducky, I think I’ve kept that mouth busy for long enough,” Bain gasped after a few more minutes, an edge of desperation running through his voice. “You keep that up and we’re not going to get to have much more fun, and I want nothing more than to fuck you nice and hard right about now. Would you like that?”

Sara gave his cock one last lick and then drew back. “Fuck yes.”

“That’s my girl.”

She could hear the razor-sharp hunger in Bain’s voice as he pulled her to her feet and into a kiss. But there was genuine affection in his kiss, and his hands were almost reverent as they swept down her body, sliding into the waistband of her pants and between her legs. He mumbled his approval as he felt how wet she was, and a moment later Sara found herself blinking into the warm glow of his omni-tool as he flicked it on.

Bain picked her up princess style and carried her over to what the kett had been passing off as a bed, set her down, and grinned at her.

“I’ve been imagining this moment too long,” he explained as he nodded towards his light. “I want to watch your face as I fuck you.”

Sara grinned and wound her arms around his neck. “I knew it. I knew you were a sweetheart.”

Bain returned her grin as eased her pants down and pressed a kiss to the silky-smooth skin of her stomach, causing her muscles to clench in need. “Mmm, I could be. But I’ll swear you to secrecy there.”

They disrobed with far more haste then grace, both of them laughing as they debated how far away Sara’s team was and what they’d say if they walked in. But finally they came together, naked and warm, their mouths meeting in a passionate kiss as Bain wrapped his arms around her body and eased her back down onto the hard lump of a bed.

Sara whimpered with excitement as he caught her lower lip between his teeth and nibbled, then gasped when he hooked one leg over his shoulder and leaned into her. He kissed her again, hard and hungry, his tongue tangling with hers as he took himself in his hand and guided himself to her entrance. Her heart thundered in her chest and her blood raced through her veins as she dragged her nails down his back.

They both groaned as Bain finally slipped inside of her, his cock sliding between her slick folds and pressing into her warmth with ease. Sara arched towards him, welcoming him in as he gathered her close and thrust deep; hilting himself with one powerful roll of his hips. He ground of her name from between clenched teeth, the cry one of mingled relief and arousal as he sank home.

She gasped in ecstasy as he drew back and hooked her other leg over his shoulder too; his gaze taking in her tousled her, sweaty skin, and lingering on the sight of his body joined with hers.

“Fuck, you feel every bit as good as I thought you would, ducky. Like got warm velvet.” Bain leaned down, one hand resting next to her head as his intense eyes bored into hers. “I’ve wanted to do this from the moment I first saw you, but I have to admit, waiting and stringing things out have made everything so much sweeter.”

“I should have known you were torturing me,” Sara groaned as she ran her finger nails over his scalp and down his neck, enjoying the way he shuddered under her touch. “Dragging things out instead of giving in and doing me like I wanted you too.”

He laughed huskily and cupped her breasts as he began to fuck her with lazy rolls of his hips. “Mmm, but isn’t this so much nicer than a quick roll in the hay? The anticipation? The sense of danger? Don’t you feel alive?” He kissed her again, his tongue sliding against her lower lips. “Truth me told, Little Duck, I didn’t want to spend a night with you only to have you take off the next morning and never see you again. I wanted us to be … _something_.”

Sara groaned as he fucked her harder and faster, their bodies moving together as they rode the wave of their pleasure. “So why now?” she asked, her breath coming in gasps as she struggled to stay focused and not let the orgasm building overwhelm her. It was hard. Bain felt amazing, and her body was beginning to ring like a bell as a wonderful warm sensation spread all through her veins. “You must have known how I felt about you.”

Bain pressed his forehead to hers and grinned. “Let’s just say that I like a sure thing, and today you seemed to want me without the help of alcohol. And maybe,” he slid his mouth to her ear and flicked his tongue against her earlobe, “maybe knowing I could do you in a kett facility really turned me on. Maybe the moment I saw you in here like fucking sleeping beauty I wanted to wake you up, confess how I felt, and fuck you senseless. Hmm?”

Sara laughed and bit his neck playfully, flicking her tongue over the bite and gasping as he retaliated by thrusting into her hard and deep, his rolling thrusts sending shockwaves of pleasure through her body. He reached between their bodies and stroked his fingers against that bundles of nerves between her legs, using her own wetness to keep him slick as he drove her to orgasm.

She gasped as the pleasure crashed over her, clutching Bain tightly as she threw her head back and cried his name. He thrust into her a few more times, his breath panting loudly as he scooped a hand under her ass and buried himself in her to the hilt as he came. Bain sank his teeth into her shoulder as he emptied himself inside of her, marking her as his as he groaned his pleasure.

They collapsed together into a sweaty pile afterwards, Bain bolding her against his chest as they tried to catch their breath. Sara listened to his heart pounding for a few moments, a smug little smile edging its way onto her face as his hands swept her body in tender concern. Bain kissed the top of her head, and then protested weakly as she sat up.

“Mmm, you’re not going to relax for a few minutes? Snuggle with me?” He lounged back and placed his arms behind his head, smirking as he glanced down her naked body. “Maybe go another round? Or two?”

“Well, I would.” Sara leaned down and kissed him. “But SAM tells me that Liam and his team are only minutes away, so-“

Bain cursed and lunged for his clothes, and Sara grinned and followed him, enjoying the flush that had crossed his face at the thought of them being discovered. He might have been a badass kett killer and a rebel during the uprising, but the thought of being caught buck naked with the pathfinder was enough to have him blushing like a teenager.

“You’re adorable,” Sara snickered as she finished dressing and watched Bain clip his armour back into place. “A total sweetheart.”

He glanced at her and rolled his eyes. “I thought we agreed to keep that a secret, ducky?”

“ _You_ did.” She stood up and prodded him in the chest with her finger. “My silence might be a little harder to buy.”

“Oh really?” Bain smirked. “And what’s the price tag on your secrecy, hmm?”

Sara laughed softly and went to him when he held his arms out. “Hmm, maybe a nice dinner and another night spent like this?”

“Oh, I think we can work out a deal then,” his smirk widened, and he pulled her a tight embrace. “Generous guy that I am, I think I can promise you a couple of nights spent like this. After all,” Bain winked at her, “I _am_ a sweetheart.”


End file.
